


Conclusion

by ARR0W



Category: the spectacular now
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARR0W/pseuds/ARR0W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was feeling a lot of things when I finished the movie, so I wrote a continuation for the last scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusion

"I fucked up," he said, blunt. "I fucked up bad, and I know that I have no right to ask you to forgive me, Aimee Finnicky." 

"So what are you doing here, Sutter?"

"You told me you loved me."

"Yeah, I did." She looked at him then, differently than she ever had. "And you told me I shouldn't."

"Maybe not. Maybe you shouldn't, but do you? Still love me?"

She was quiet. She played with her hair, the way she always did whenever anyone asked her something. It didn't matter if she was happy or irritated or embarrassed by it. She'd play with her hair and look to the left, then back at you. It hadn't even been that long since I'd seen it, but I realized then that I missed it. I missed that, and the way the touched my ear and all that other stupid bullshit.

"I guess it's not fair to ask that, right? But…you know, even if it's too late for us, I just thought you should know that I loved you, too. That I love you. I'm sorry that I was too fucked up and involved in my own shit to see it before."

Then she was still. I didn't know what that could mean, because she was never still. It was always her hair or her eyes or her hands—some part of her was always moving. Not then. I don't think she moved a single muscle for a solid fifty-eight seconds (which was actually pretty impressive). Then something clicked, I guess, and she had that little smile she made when she was surprised. The quick one that faded back to regular surprise.

"You…I was really upset when you didn't show up at that busstop, Sutter. Really upset."

"Mother-fucking upset?"

"Yes, mother-fucking upset."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"…So?"

"So what, Sutter? It's been almost a month—do you think my life just stopped after that? Do you think I didn't meet anyone? That I didn't move on? Is that what you think?"

"No, Aimee—stop, no, that's not what I think at all. I thought I'd take a shot."

"If you were just going to take a shot, then _why_ couldn't you have done it then? It took a lot for me to ask you to come here with me, Sutter, and I—"

"I know it did, Aimee, I—"

"Let me finish." I stopped. She stopped. We stopped, and we just stood there staring at each other. "I can't tell you how good it felt when you said you would come with me. Or how shitty it felt when you didn't. I can't even put that into words, and seeing you here right now is really confusing."

A beat, to make sure she was done. "I know."

"And now you're asking me to just forget all of it?"

"No. I know I can't ask you to do that, I just…"

"Just what?"

"When I wasn't being a complete fucking idiot, I saw something with you."

"Something?"

"A future. This sounds really dumb, but I want to see that again."

One step, and she was closer. She looked at me like it was the first time, and maybe she was looking for the smell of booze. I couldn't blame her if she was. She wouldn't find it, though. If nothing else, I could take solace in that.

"That's not dumb, Sutter. Not at all."

 


End file.
